


Demon's Wizard's and The Dead

by SlashCrossovers1996



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Bottom Harry, Demon Harry Potter, Dom Sesshoumaru (InuYasha), F/M, Good Person Shane Walsh, Implied Mpreg, Lori Grimes Bashing, M/M, Molly Weasley Bashing, Multi, Order of the Phoenix Bashing (Harry Potter), Protective Severus Snape, Protective Shane Walsh, Severitus | Severus Snape is Harry Potter's Parent, Shane Walsh Lives, Uke InuYasha (InuYasha), Wizarding World Bashing (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:47:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23386861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlashCrossovers1996/pseuds/SlashCrossovers1996
Summary: Harry Potter left the wizardry world on his 16th birthday when he came into a demon inheritance he learns his mother wasn't a human and her mate was supposed to be Severus. She tells him not to trust the wizards and so he leaves for a shrine in Tokyo Japan. A few years later the dead start to walk while Harry and his mates are on vacation and their stuck in America in the CDC.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Sesshoumaru (InuYasha), Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, InuYasha/Kouga (InuYasha), InuYasha/Sesshoumaru (InuYasha), Inuyasha/Harry Potter, Kouga (InuYasha)/Harry Potter, Lori Grimes/Rick Grimes, Lori Grimes/Shane Walsh, Severus Snape/Shane Walsh, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 24
Kudos: 208





	1. The CDC

**Author's Note:**

> This is Slash it will be Harry/Sesshomaru/Kouga/Inuyasha with Uke Inuyasha and Uke Harry

Inuyasha looked at the group heading towards the CDC from the camera's and frowned softly who would come to the city like this. He looked at the tan skinned baby playing with a pale skinned toddler and smiled softly. He said ''Yuki are you being nice to your brother'' the white-haired toddler nodded at him and Inuyasha nodded and said ''Good boy.'' He looked at Jenner and asked ''Are you going to let them in Jenner?'' Doctor Edwin Jenner looked at the screens by now the leader of the group was begging to be let inside.

He answered ''I might as well I don't want to see them eaten by the dead''

Inuyasha nodded and said ''I'll have Harri bring in the medical supplies'' he picked up Yuki and rubbed Naru's head and the infant looked up at him and giggled cutely.

Harrison looked up when Inuyasha entered the room with Yuki he said ''Where's Naru?''

Inuyasha answered ''With the doc he's going to need your help drawing blood he's about to let in another group.''

Harrison nodded and turned and a caramel skinned infant around the same age as Naru was strapped to his chest but the infant was a girl. He said ''Come on Kiara let's go my love'' he walked out of the kitchen and Inuyasha took his place.

Harrison walked past the game room and saw Kouga packing some books into a trunk. Kouga looked and smiled at his mate and said ''You guys okay''

Harrison nodded and said ''Fine I just need to get some needles to help Jenner.''

Kouga nodded and took Kiara she cooed at her father and Kouga rubbed noses with her and said ''Come on my little pup want to stay with Papa'' Kiara babbled at him with joy and Harrison left the room.

Rick's group followed Doctor Jenner into the room and saw a playpen in the corner with an infant inside. The baby looked at them the woman walked over and Jenner said ''Please don't I would rather not have Harrison upset if someone touches his son without his permission''

A teenager walked in with long black hair that was in a high ponytail he had green markings on his face underneath his eyes he was very feminine he looked like a female without the breasts. He handed the item's in his hands to Jenner and he walked by them and picked up the infant inside the playpen he grinned at the baby and said ''Hello cub'' and kissed his nose. He looked at the group holding the infant with dark green eyes the same color as the teens. He said ''Hello.''

Flashback to 4 years ago

Harry Potter stared at himself in the mirror he had green markings underneath his eyes. He was glad the Dursley's were on vacation so he was alone in the house. He sighed in relief he had a feminine looking body he looked like a bloody girl now. He walked into his room and saw a letter on his pillow.

He walked over and opened it and saw that it was a letter from his mother and he read ''Dear Harrison, This is your mother I'm so sorry if I'm not there to tell you this in person I just wanted to tell you that you should have gone into a creature inheritance apparently I was stolen at birth by the wizards and they sent me to live with muggles and blocked my inheritance when I was a child and I couldn't get the block off without it killing me so I decided not to risk my life or yours I found out about it when I was pregnant with you.''

There were tear drops on the paper she continued her writing getting shaky ''Your father is James Potter but he wasn't my mate he wasn't the one I was meant to be with Severus Snape was the man that was supposed to be your father Harrison I'm so sorry I was under a lot of spells starting from when I entered Hogwarts to now I never thought about it I had been in love with Severus and then magically I came to hate him I just assumed him calling me mudblood was the last straw but…Never mind I don't want to trouble you but Harrison get out of the wizardry world as soon as you can go to Tokyo, Japan to the Higurashi shrine and just allow your magic to lead you to the world where you will truly be happy I promise you this. I'm your mother it doesn't matter who your father is but I love you with all my heart please follow my instructions tell no one about this don't trust anyone in the wizardry world.''

Harrison packed his things and said ''Okay Mom I will do as you wish.'' He stole money from the Vernon and Petunia's master bedroom. He left the house and hailed a cab leaving the household he was never going back.

Flashback Ends

Harrison was knocked out of his flashback when Jenner said ''This is my assistant Harrison he's been learning under me since he and his family arrived at the beginning.''

He looked at the small group there were six males four woman and two children Harrison said ''This is my son Naru I also have a daughter Kiara she is with her other father.'' Harrison sat his son back inside the playpen and sat next to Jenner and waited for the first person to sit down.

Rick didn't know what to think about this boy he looked around 19 or 20 years old. He looked at the others and they were looking at the young teenager with the same gaze as him. A boy in a red Japanese robe with a sword strapped to his side and a pale skinned toddler on his hip. He had waist length thick sliver white hair. He said ''Harri dinner is ready Sesshōmaru and Kouga are already there.''

Harrison nodded and said ''I'll be there in a moment tell Kouga not to eat everything.''

The other teen nodded and said ''He won't eat everything from you don't worry'' Harrison nodded and went back to work on helping Jenner.

Sesshōmaru sneered at the human's sitting at the table getting drunk. Inuyasha placed a hand on his alpha's hand and Sesshōmaru heard ''It's fine we don't have to worry about them if they think it's wise to get drunk then let them.'' Sesshōmaru nodded stiffly and looked at Harrison and he was feeding the twin's and Inuyasha was feeding Yuki. Kouga was drinking a whole bottle of wine like it was water it wouldn't get him drunk at all now Harrison's fire whiskey that had some real kick. Kouga looked up and grinned and Sesshōmaru sighed softly at his fellow Alpha.

Everyone looked when the man who stood up, he looked around 23 or 24 he had purple markings on his face he had white waist length hair he sneered at the new group and said ''Come Kouga Inuyasha and Harrison we need to rest for our departure tomorrow.''

They all stood up and picked up their plates and took them into the kitchen and left the dining room. Lori huffed and said ''Well they are rude.'' Jenner walked in and told them about the shower's and where they could stay and he to wished them goodnight and went to the classroom to transfer data for Harrison's group to a flash drive so they could have the information he had on the virus.

Harrison laid down with his mates Inuyasha and himself were in the middle of Koga and Sesshōmaru the pups were sleeping in a basinet that Harri had extended so the three could fit in there comfortably. The two boys were on both sides of the baby girl protecting her in her sleep while she had her fists against both boys cheeks like she was punching them.


	2. The Next Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They leave the CDC and Sirius and Severus are looking for Harrison.

Chapter Two- The Next Morning

Harrison walked down the hallway the next morning holding his two twin's Inuyasha Kouga and Sesshomaru were still sleeping Yuki was sleeping also. Harrison had woken up and saw that the twins were awake and kicking. He smiled at the twin's and looked and saw the group that came in were awake and slowly eating their breakfast the Asian boy was groaning in pain. Harrison went into his pocket and handed him a vial and said ''Drink half of this it will help trust me it's made with herbs. It's going to taste like horse piss.''

Glenn took the cork out and drunk half down and his headache softened his eyes widened and he whispered ''Thanks.'' Harrison nodded and sat down and grabbed a plate and the brown skinned man gave him the plate of eggs and bacon. He poured himself a glass of orange juice and took a big gulp and Naru and Kiara was staring at the human's their nose twitching trying to take in their scents.

The two demon infants had to get used to the new people just like they did with Jenner. Jackie said ''They are beautiful are you their father''

Harrison's eyes narrowed and said ''Yes I am they are twin's Naru is my son and Kiara is my daughter they are five months old.'' Naru babbled and Harrison hummed ''Hold on pup I'll feed you two in a moment promise'' kissing the top of their head's.

Sesshomaru walked in and said ''This Sesshomaru will hold Naru while you get the bottles.'' Harrison nodded and Naru was placed in Sesshomaru's arms. Naru tugged on Sesshomaru's hair and put the white strands in his mouth. Sesshomaru ate the eggs first and then drank from his glass ignoring the tiny child who was still eating his hair.

Rick said ''You said you are leaving today why is that?''

Sesshomaru looked at him and said ''This place isn't safe any longer the doctor is staying he believes he won't survive outside and I believe that would be correct he would not survive he is to weak.''

Harrison walked into the room and saw the group looking at Sesshomaru and Harrison sighed and asked ''Sess what's going on?''

Sesshomaru said ''I was speaking about the doctor's suicidal urges and that he isn't strong enough to survive outside.''

Harrison sighed and said ''Could you try to be more compassionate''

Sesshomaru said ''No he's weak I will not sugar coat it but I do understand his reasonings so I will talk with Jenner and apologize I do not care what this group thinks about me.'' Harrison sighed at his alpha and put his daughter on his hip putting his two fingers on his nose.

Harrison smiled softly at him and nodded and said ''Go wake Inuyasha and Kouga they need to eat so we can leave before the hour mark, we want to be away from the blast zone.'' Sesshomaru stood up and took the bottle from his mate and pulled his hair from Naru's mouth and replaced it with a bottle he took the other bottle for Yuki to give to Inuyasha.

Inuyasha walked to the classroom and saw the group watching the big screen of TS-19. He walked over and took the flash drive and said ''Goodbye Jenner.''

Jenner looked at him and said ''I have enjoyed these last few weeks I have enjoyed your family'' Inuyasha nodded and walked out of the room with his son strapped to his back with his front facing Inuyasha's back he had his cheek on his back he had a blanket covering his legs that was tied around Inuyasha's waist protecting him in case they were attacked by the dead. Inuyasha walked to the stairs and saw Kouga in jeans and a t-shirt to protect his legs he couldn't wear his usual get up because Harrison and Inuyasha were worried about him showing to much skin in the city. Even though Jenner told them they were immune because they weren't human, they didn't have the virus in their bodies and he had tried injecting their cells with the virus only for the virus to be ejected as soon as the virus was inside of their cells.

Harrison had Naru on his back and Kouga had Kiara on his back Sesshomaru had their item's they were planning on finding a RV at a dealership that Sesshomaru had seen on a scouting trip outside when they had first arrived problem was it was towards the middle of the city so they were going to take the rooftops until they arrived in the area of the dealership.

In England

Dumbledore looked at the divided Order Sirius Severus Remus the twin's Charlie and Bill were on one side Dumbledore had to beg Sirius to let them in once his plans came crashing down when young Harry had ran away on his 16th birthday. Sirius had received a letter from Lily also and had kicked out Dumbledore and his followers including Hermione and Ron apparently had been taking money from Dumbledore who was taking that same allowance from the Potter vaults Sirius had put a stop to it and had the money returned the money to his godson's vaults with interest Dumbledore and the Weasley's were both broke the twin's and Charlie and Bill had their own jobs and careers they had sweared up and down that they had no idea about the betrayal they even swore on their magic and they were telling the truth. Dumbledore said ''We have to find Harry Sirius we need to come together I have a feeling this has something to do with Voldemort.''

Sirius sneered and said ''Do you have any proof it could your Muggles who made this virus there is no magic inside of them to be found and why would Voldemort do this if he wants to take over the magical world it's affecting us too.'' Dumbledore opened and closed his mouth and Sirius said ''I do agree that we need to find my godson but you aren't touching him with a five inch pole none of you are'' he looked at Severus and said ''We will find him Severus''

Severus nodded stiffly and said ''I will go to America I have an international portkey that will take me there and then I can bring him back I want to see if the American wizardry world was effected like we were.''

Sirius said ''Kreacher!'' Kreacher popped up and said ''I have Lord Prince's supplies and I have a Kanata from the black family weapon room.''

Sirius nodded and Kreacher handed the bag to Severus and Severus said ''I will call you on the mirror once I have found a place to settle.''

Sirius and Remus had made a new pair of mirrors after the first set broke. Sirius handed the mirror to Severus and said ''Be careful Severus.''

Severus said ''I will Black'' he said ''American Ministry'' he was gone with a pop.


	3. Vato's Hideout

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harrison's group find the Vato's hideout destroyed by human's and the dead.

Chapter Three- Vato's Hide Out

Inuyasha said ''Someone killed everyone here''

Sesshoumaru said ''It's safe enough right now we should get to the dealership in the morning we need to feed the twin's and you two anyway Kouga and I will burn the bodies.'' Inuyasha and Harrison walked into the room that had been cleared out and Harrison waved his hand and everything was nice and clean he expanded the bed so it would fit all four of them even though only four of them would sleep most likely it would be Sesshoumaru who would stay up. He transfigured a piece of wood into a wooden crib with soft pillows and blankets from his backpack. Harrison and Inuyasha fed the pups and they were sleeping as soon as they were burped.

Flashback

Harrison stared at the clouds the airplane was flying over. The clouds his thoughts went to Sirius and Remus ''Did they know?'' ''Did they betray him?'' ''Where were they?'' he shook his head and his mom told him not to trust anyone and Sirius was James's bestfriends so they had to know right. He sighed softly and ran his fingers through the silky-smooth material of his invisibility cloak. He whispered ''Maybe James wasn't the bad guy maybe he was under spells too.''

11 hours later Harrison was woken up by the flight attendant she smiled softly at him and said ''We have arrived in Tokyo sweet heart''

Harrison rubbed his eyes and whispered ''Thank you mam'' he took his backpack and put it on his back and yawned softly. He followed the attendant and noticed that he was the last one off the plane he stepped off the plane and smelled Cherry Blossoms from there he could hear them from here blowing in the wind.

In England (Still a Flashback)

Sirius frowned when he got a letter from Gringotts regarding his godson he said ''Remus I just received a letter from Gringotts it's about Harry.''

Remus looked up from his book and said ''We should go and we can talk about getting you a trial since Dumbledore hasn't gotten around to it yet.''

Sirius nodded and said ''Let's go.''

They used the Floo to get to the bank and they were met by the armed guards they said ''Sirius Black come with us'' Sirius nodded and followed them and Remus followed behind them making sure his mate was okay.

Inuyasha looked and saw Harrison just staring at the pups he decided to let him be he knew he was having one of his flashbacks. Inuyasha walked over and led Harrison to the bed and sat him down Harrison came out of it and he smiled at the sliver haired older demon. Inuyasha kissed his forehead and said ''You okay.''

Harrison smiled and said ''Fine sorry'' Inuyasha pulled the younger boy into his lap and Harrison laid his head in Inuyasha's neck inhaling his scent and purring in contentment. Harrison fell asleep in his arms and Inuyasha laid him down on the pillows Harrison's face scrunched up and Inuyasha laid down beside him and Harrison reached out for him and hummed when his arms wrapped around him. Inuyasha hoped that those blasted humans were dead Harrison craved contact it only showed though in his sleep and once in a while he showed it when he was awake too. Every chance he got he would hold the pups and he was always making them smile and laugh and he gave each pup attention so they wouldn't feel ignored or lonely. Inuyasha ran his finger's threw Harrison's long black hair pulled him closer.

Kouga and Sesshoumaru watched the bodies burn their nose's twitching at the smell of death in the air. Sesshoumaru wanted to go back home badly he wouldn't admit it but he was worried about Rin and the kit that Harrison had started to call his own. Kouga said ''We will get home we won't stop until we get home.'' Sesshoumaru looked at the wolf and nodded stiffly agreeing.

Flashback

Harrison stood at the entrance of Higurashi shrine and saw an old man leading people around. He ignored them though he felt himself being pulled to an abandoned looking small building. He let his feet carry him to the building and he looked inside and whispered ''Hello'' he walked inside the building and walked down a couple of stairs to an old well. He looked over the side of the well and saw nothing but darkness he whispered ''Lumos'' a ball of light filled the well and he watched as the light traveled down inside the well. He saw dirt at the bottom he mumbled ''So I'm supposed to go into this well.'' His magical core pulsed inside him answering his question and Harrison sighed and said ''Okay then'' he climbed onto the side and looked at the deep well and then just inched off the wall of the well and started to fall.

Inuyasha looked at the group he was traveling with Kagome Miroku Sango and Shippō all of a sudden there was a magical wave that broke the prayer beads on his neck. He gasped and looked at the bead's that were now on the ground he whispered ''They are gone.'' Kagome said ''Inuyasha sit!'' everyone stopped when they didn't hear the crashing or Inuyasha scream. Kagome turned she had sat Inuyasha because he had fell back from the group. She turned and saw Inuyasha looking at the beads with joy they weren't around his neck anymore. He started sniffing and he toke a deep breath and then took off through the trees. Kagome screamed ''Inuyasha get back here!'' Inuyasha ignored her.

Harrison climbed out of the well and took a deep breath and he smelled the fresh air with no smog or trash in the air and sighed almost happily. He jumped off the side of the well and then looked and saw a pale skinned teenager with white sliver hair standing right in front of him he hadn't been there before the teen had dog like ears that moved because he was sniffing him. Harrison's eyes narrowed and said ''You know it's rude to just sniff random people right.''

The teenager growled ''My mate'' the teen shook his head like a dog shaking off water from its fur and then asked ''Who are you?''

Harrison's cheeks turned red and he said ''My name is Harrison Potter''

The teen in front of him said ''My name is Inuyasha and I think your my mate.''

Now

Kouga and Sesshoumaru stiffened when they heard doors shutting outside of the encloser they were in. The bodies had just finished burning. Sesshoumaru and Kouga took out their weapon's Kouga had his Bow out and Sesshoumaru had Bakusaiga out and ready. They looked and the group that came to the CDC was there looking shaken and looking around like they were looking for someone.

Rick looked at the two males from the CDC group they were standing in front of a burning pile of bodies. Glenn said ''Where are G and the Vato's?''

The brown skinned teen said ''We arrived to the place crawling with the dead. If the group you were looking for was here, they aren't now they are most likely dead.''

Sesshoumaru said ''Now leave'' he walked towards the building.

Rick said ''We have no where to go we will be gone no later then tomorrow. We will leave you alone''

Kouga said ''Let them stay Sesshoumaru we have our room picked out and we can leave at first light in the morning.''

Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed and Kouga didn't back down and Sesshoumaru nodded and left Kouga and said ''Since you want to allow them to stay you can have first watch Wolf boy.''

Kouga whined ''Oh come on Sesshoumaru no need to be mean!'' Sesshoumaru ignored him and kept walking putting his sword back on his back.


	4. Leaving the City

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harrison's group leaves the city

Chapter Four- Leaving the City

Inuyasha and Harrison walked down early the next morning with the pups in carrier's Harrison had the twin's and Inuyasha had Yuki on his back they walked out with their bags and weapon's they looked and saw the group getting ready to leave themselves and having a bottle of water and the children they were sharing a packet of chips.

Kouga and Sesshoumaru walked to them and Kouga said ''Come on the streets clear we can get to the roof tops from the alley way next to this place.''

Sesshoumaru said ''I want to get out of the city as fast as I can'' Inuyasha followed Kouga and Sesshoumaru kissed Harrison's head and put his hand on his lower back and pushed him out of the room.

Harrison stopped and handed him a bag and said ''Give this to the children'' Sesshoumaru sighed softly and nodded and Harrison chased after Kouga and Inuyasha knowing Sesshoumaru would be right behind them soon.

Rick Daryl and Shane and the men looked up when the bigger man walked in with a bag. He walked over to Carl and Sophia who were next to their mother's. Sesshoumaru handed Carl the bag and said ''It's food for you two and there's some water inside also.'' He turned around and walked out of the room Sophia called out ''Thank you sir.'' Sesshoumaru looked at the small blond human girl. He said ''Your welcome little one.''

Carl said ''Thank you!'' he pulled out a bottle of water it was cold he drunk almost half down and his mom had to calm him down so he could save some.

Sesshoumaru smirked and said ''Your welcome'' and left the room and walked out of the building walking out of the hole he sneered at the dead there about five were wondering around. Sesshoumaru's nails grew out and he cut their head's clean off their body the bodies their bodies nothing but green acid afterwards. He jumped from there onto the roof top and saw his family was four building's away. He ran quickly jumping two building at a time. He caught up with them in no time. They jumped down it looked like people had tried to make a safety camp inside the RV's but there was a huge hole in the fence Inuyasha walked forward and the walker's looked at him and Inuyasha took out Tessaiga and called out ''Wind Scar'' the walker's and the fence were destroyed quickly. Koga went inside Sesshoumaru stayed near Inuyasha Harrison and the children.

Koga went to a medium sized RV that looked clean enough he walked in with his bow and arrows and shot two walkers that were dressed in skimpy clothing they were two females. He took them out of the RV and burned the bodies. Harrison walked in and waved his hand and the said ''Scourgify'' every surface in the RV was covered by bubbles. The twin's squealed and giggled when they were also covered by bubbles. They disappeared and the RV shined he let the twin's down and they started to crawl and roll around on the floor. Harrison giggled and Kouga wrapped his arms around Harrison and kissed his neck and asked ''You okay?''

Harrison mumbled ''I'm worried about Sirius and Remus I know I should forget them but what if there one of those things.''

Kouga said ''I'm sorry''

Harrison looked at his mate and kissed him softly on the lips and Kouga kissed him back and Kouga said ''I'm going to get you there to find them I promise. Then you can curse them or Sesshoumaru can just murder the lot of them.''

Severus sneered at the dead bodies he appeared in the American Ministry no one survived it seemed. He covered his scent and went soundless he walked outside the ministry and almost ran into an inferi it was a muggle. He stepped to the side and the inferi the inferi didn't make a move towards him. He thought ''It works'' he kept going and saw he was in New York. He said ''Point Me Harry Potter'' his wand flew up hovering in front of him and it floated in front of him. The Inferi looked at the floating stick and sniffed but didn't move towards it. He mumbled ''Harry I will find you.''

Harrison was on Kouga's lap sleeping curled up Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru were in the front Inuyasha was driving. Sesshoumaru was holding Kiara in his arms she was awake just chilling in his arms happily. Sesshoumaru kissed the top of her head and she looked up at him she cooed softly up at him and Sesshoumaru smirked at her. The boys were sleeping in the back bedroom in their crib. Inuyasha said ''We need to find a safe place to stay so we can collect supplies.''

Kouga said ''I heard the other group talking about Fort Benning if it's overrun, we clear it out and then we start storing things collecting items so we travel.''

Inuyasha shook his head and said ''That would be too much work for Harrison to clear that whole army base with his magic maybe a prison or a farm.''

Sesshoumaru said ''We will need a map of the area.'' Inuyasha nodded and kept driving.

Sesshoumaru looked down at Kiara he was dragged into a flashback of Rin.

Flashback

Sesshoumaru looked up when Rin ran over and said ''Lord Sesshoumaru I saw your brother! And his group.''

Sesshoumaru said ''Leave them alone Rin'' he poked at the dying fire bringing it back to life.

Rin pouted and said ''But there's a pretty girl with them Inuyasha is carrying her''

Sesshoumaru said ''It's just that human Priestess.''

Rin said ''No she's walking behind the group pouting.''

Sesshoumaru hummed and said ''Interesting.'' He stood up and then sniffed the air and smelled the most mouth watering sent he had ever smelled. He growled and his eyes focused towards where Rin came from and he growled and ran towards the scent.

Harrison was on Inuyasha's back Inuyasha had his hands on his thighs. Harrison felt very comfortable on his back he laid his head on Inuyasha's back and Inuyasha froze and growled when he sensed his brother. They all looked at the older demon standing in the middle of the clearing his eyes locked on Harrison.

Sesshoumaru was knocked out of his flashback when Inuyasha yawned softly and Sesshoumaru looked down and saw Kiara sleeping against his chest he grunted ''I'll drive'' Inuyasha's eyes widened in shock and Sesshoumaru grunted ''I should be able to do so on this empty road Inuyasha.'' Inuyasha nodded and told him how to drive and took the baby girl from his arms and kissed his mate's cheek softly and Sesshoumaru looked at his younger brother. He had hated Inuyasha but now he had no hate for the half demon half human. He kissed him back and Inuyasha smiled at him and walked to the bedroom Kouga had already put Harrison in the bedroom he was laying on the sofa sleeping already snoring. Inuyasha put a blanket over the wolf. He went to bed and yawned and went over to the crib and laid Kiara inside and laid down with Harrison he got underneath the covers and fell asleep with his mate.


	5. Fort Benning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harrison's group arrives at Fort Benning and Shane leaves the group like he planned to.

Chapter Five- Fort Benning

Sesshoumaru sneered at the dead that were all over Fort Benning Military Base Kouga whistled and said ''So much for protection.'' Kouga said ''Do you want to go in Sess.''

Sesshoumaru said ''There could be supplies inside so yes.'' Harrison walked out of the RV and his eyes went to the walkers that were already at the gates.

Harrison said ''Be careful in there''

Kouga said ''Go back inside puppy'' Harrison nodded and went back inside the RV. Sesshoumaru and Kouga went to the wall and jumped up on top and Sesshoumaru gave a toothy grin and jumped down and the walker's started to come towards him his claws grew and deadly green acid dripped from his claws and he swiped at the walker's coming at him they dissolved quickly. Kouga grabbed the dead and pulled off their heads with his bare hands. He then threw them to the side he would destroy the heads with his sword later. Sesshoumaru said ''Don't get near me Kouga.'' Kouga looked at him and Sesshoumaru transformed into his yōkai form the huge giant sliver dog growled and took off killing the dead with his body or his teeth.

Kouga pouted and mumbled ''Sure you get to have all the fun dog boy.''

Inuyasha felt the earth shake and there was a large bark from inside the base. Inuyasha looked and saw sliver fur disappear further into the base. Harrison watched too he grinned and Inuyasha smiled at the younger demon and he sat down and pulled Harrison into his lap and put his head into Harrison's neck he growled softly. Harrison rubbed his head softly running his fingers threw his mates hair. Inuyasha mumbled ''I love you Harri.''

Harrison smiled softly and said ''I love you too Yasha''

Flashback

Inuyasha looked at his brother in front of them standing taller his older half brother stared at him and Harrison. Inuyasha said ''Sesshoumaru it's lovely to see you'' Sesshoumaru frowned at him and walked closer and Inuyasha growled at him baring his teeth.

Harrison held onto Inuyasha's shoulder's and he whispered ''Inuyasha who is that?''

Inuyasha said ''He's my older half brother Sesshoumaru''

Sesshoumaru said ''This Sesshoumaru has found his mate''

Inuyasha hissed ''No he's my mate so you can go to hell if you think I'm going to let you touch him.'' Sesshoumaru's claws extended and poison acid Inuyasha's own claws grew also. Harrison jumped in front of them and his eyes glowed and he growled ''Stop it both of you'' the grass flattened because of the wind coming from the smaller demon. Inuyasha stopped in shock and Sesshoumaru said ''You are the submissive you listen to me not the other way around.''

Harrison's poison green eyes hissed ''Excuse you!'' and then a piercing high-pitched sound rang threw Sesshoumaru's head.'' Sesshoumaru dropped to his knees trying to cover his ears and he screamed Harrison walked up to him and forced the alpha to look him in the eyes and he hissed ''You don't own me dog your lucky your my mate or I would keep doing this until your ears bleed and your brain turns to mush.''

He pulled his hand away and the ringing stopped Sesshoumaru looked at Harrison in shock he grunted ''This Sesshoumaru is sorry I didn't mean to offend you my mate.'' He stood up slowly and sneered at Inuyasha's group who was staring at the demon in shock.

Inuyasha whispered ''You just apologized''

Sesshoumaru sneered and Harrison crossed his arms and Sesshoumaru fixed his face and grunted ''I will not apologize again'' Harrison smiled softly at his new mate. Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru sat on each side of Harrison that night Harrison was rubbing Shippō's head the kitsune purred softly and rubbed his smaller head into his hand. Harrison giggled and picked him up and put their nose's together and rubbed them together and put him back in his lap and Shippō laid back against his stomach and hummed softly comfortable against him.

Kagome said ''Shippō come on it's time for bed''

Shippō mumbled ''I wanna sleep with Harri'' he curled into a ball on Harrison's lap. Harrison ignored the glare aimed at him and ignored the annoying human girl she reminded him of Ginny Weasley a slut and annoying. He closed his eyes and leaned against Sesshoumaru and fell asleep on Sesshoumaru's shoulder. Sesshoumaru looked at his mate and picked him up with the tiny Kitsune and laid him on Inuyasha's bedroll.

End Flashback

Kouga said ''Alright dog boy there gone now''

Sesshoumaru growled softly at him but then shrunk and he appeared next to Kouga he said ''Let's head to any supermarkets first.'' Kouga nodded and they headed to the small stores and larger stores on the base the fresh foods and meats were expired but the caned and packaged food was still good and some other stuff.

They went to the hospital's and the clinic's next they had to clear the buildings of the walker's inside it looked like they were holding the walker's inside before things got worse. Kouga said ''That was stupid leaving their medical supplies with the dead''

Sesshoumaru nodded stepping over a body he grunted ''Get anything that looks usable Harri can duplicate more later.''

Severus Snape looked at the convoy that had broken down on the road into the city he watched the group of Inferi coming down the road and they didn't even notice them. The old man finally looked and then got down on his belly on top of the RV. Five minutes Severus looked and saw the blond little girl getting chased into the woods and he ran after her. He watched from the shadows as the man left the girl to lead the Inferi away. He watched as she walked out and climbed out of the riven, he walked over and said ''Hello.'' The girl jumped like she was a little mouse she gulped and Severus rolled his eyes and said ''I'm not going to hurt you I'm going to take you back to your group.''

The girl whispered ''Thank you Mr.''

Severus said ''My name is Severus''

The girl grinned at him and said ''My name is Sophia'' Severus watched as the preteen held out her hand and Severus sighed and held onto the girl's hand.

He led her through the woods and walked back onto the highway and her mother cried ''Sophia!''

Sophia cried ''Momma!'' and let his hand go and she ran to her mother who hugged her tightly.

Severus looked at the backpack on the young boy and said ''That's Harrison's bag where is Harrison''

The man with curly hair said ''We met a Harrison on the road we don't know where he and his group went, he gave the children some food in that bag.''

Severus nodded stiffly and said ''I need to find him.'' He looked at Sophia and said ''Try not to get lost again.''

Sophia grinned and nodded and whispered ''Thank you Mr. Severus.''

Severus smirked and nodded he looked at the curly haired man one more time and the man said ''I want to go with you.''

The groups eyes widened and Lori said ''Shane.''

Shane said ''You said it was for the best I'm leaving.'' He put his bags into a car he had found and Shane looked at Severus and said ''I'm going to Fort Benning they may have headed there.''

Severus looked at the man and grunted and said ''Let's go I don't have all day long to wait for you.'' Shane got into the driver's seat Severus in the passenger's seat he waited for Shane to start driving.

Shane started the car and looked at Carl and let the window down and Carl's cheeks were red and he had tears in his eyes and Shane said ''What's with the crying bud we will see each other again.'' Carl hugged him threw the window and nodded stiffly and backed away and Shane and Severus drove towards Fort Benning leaving the group behind.


	6. Found

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Severus and Shane find Harrison's group.

Chapter Six- Found

Severus Snape watched looked at the RV in front of their car Shane and Severus had been traveling for a day and a half without stopping a pale skinned male with long white hair with purple markings jumped from the fence and a tan skinned male followed after them they had duffle bags and backpacks on their person's. Harrison got out and smiled at them and Severus got out of the car and said ''Potter''

The two males stood in front of Harrison and growled and Harrison said ''Professor Snape''

Severus nodded and Harrison ran over to him and grinned up at him and Severus said ''I received a letter from your mother she told me that she was my mate and you should have been my son not Potter's.'' He said ''Only if you allow it I would like to apologize for all the wrong I have done to you I am sorry Harry I have always tried to protect you and I did but I didn't know I had to protect you from Dumbledore as well and myself I protected you true but I also treated you wrong.''

Harrison looked up at him and said ''I forgive you sir'' he hugged the older man Severus stiffened but hugged him back and put his head on top of Harry's and hugged him tighter. Harrison backed out of the hug and ran into the RV Severus stood there and Harrison rushed back out and said ''My twin's Naru and Kiara'' he let the older man see the twin's the two tan skinned infants blinked at the man and Kiara giggled and clapped. Severus's eyes widened and he looked at the two babies he said ''You have mates already.'' Harrison nodded and said ''I met them when I left that's Inuyasha.'' The one in red with a pale skinned infant sleeping in his arms he pointed to Kouga and said ''Kouga he's the twin's father.''

Kouga grunted ''Yo''

Harrison then pointed to Sesshōmaru and said ''That's Sesshōmaru'' Sesshōmaru walked over and put a hand on his lower back Severus looked at Shane who was standing there looking at them with a raised eyebrow. Severus said ''I will explain later Shane'' Shane nodded and said ''Okay'' Severus took Kiara since she was reaching for him. Her hands played with his hair she giggled.

Severus said ''They are beautiful Harrison''

Harrison grinned and said ''I know'' Severus smirked at that he moved the tiny hand from his mouth and Kouga grunted ''We should go we have enough supplies from Fort Benning.''

Harrison nodded and Severus said ''I'll ride with Shane explain to him if he doesn't want to come with us, I'll ride with you if that's okay.''

He looked at Sesshōmaru and Harrison looked at his mate and Sesshōmaru said ''This Sesshōmaru doesn't mind you are friends with my mate'' Harrison looked at Severus and Severus nodded and Kouga took Kiara from the black-haired male.

Severus got into Shane's car and Shane looked at him and said ''So mates what's that about?''

Severus said ''There's a world hidden from this one it's been hit by the virus as well we have magic Harrison and I and we are from that world the world is behind wards so Muggles or normal people can't see us.'' Shane opened his mouth and Severus said ''Let me finish'' Shane closed his mouth and Severus continued and said ''We didn't have anything to do with this virus we tried to stop it early on but we found out that a CDC lab in Washington started testing a new virus they were working on and it backfired that's why Washington DC is so bad it started there we think that's what happened in every country every CDC spread this Virus because of a failed experiment or they lost the test subject I do know that the Virus is airborne if you die you turn.'' Severus looked at Shane and said ''You may speak now.''

Shane said ''So the mate thing''

Severus said ''Mates are like a soulmate Lily was half witch and she had gene that was blocked by a man that I won't mention. Harrison became a demon and he ran away and met his mates I don't really know much Lily was my soulmate but she was drugged with love potion's and she married my school bully and we never had the chance she wrote me a letter she found out about the love potion's a week before she was killed.''

Shane mumbled ''I'm sorry man''

Severus nodded and Shane said ''Well you have her son now''

Severus said ''I do have Harrison I'm glad I found him his godfathers were worried about him they have been since he disappeared do you want to stay with us.''

Shane said ''If you want me to leave but I don't want to leave'' Severus nodded stiffly.

In the RV

Harrison said ''They are looking for me.'' Inuyasha pulled him closer and hugged him and Harrison looked at him and said ''I trust Severus if my mom sent him a letter also then he wouldn't take me back to Dumbledore he's protected me since I was 11, I know he cares.''

Inuyasha said ''Kiara is a good judge of character she wouldn't have reached for him if he wasn't trustworthy.''

Kouga looked at his daughter and she was babbling to herself Naru and Yuki were babbling back at one another in the playpen. Kiara was on the sofa playing with her toes. Kouga growled and rubbed his nose into her stomach blowing raspberries into her tummy. Kiara squealed and giggled and Kouga chuckled. Kiara grabbed his head wanting him to do it again. Kouga said ''Ow okay geez'' he blew into her stomach again and Kiara squealed and giggled. Kouga grunted ''Can someone help me here?''

Inuyasha said ''You're the one who started it Mutt now you have to deal with it until she's tired of you blowing raspberries into her stomach.'' Harrison sighed and shook his head and picked up Kiara and she babbled up at him. Harrison kissed her chubby cheek and said ''Do you want to lay with Daddy huh princess'' Kiara yawned cutely and snuggled into Harrison's chest and purred softly and happily falling asleep in his arms.


	7. On the Road

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's the new Chapter sorry for the wait I just started feeling better so I'm going to start updating regularly again I'm sorry you guys. I hope you liked the new chapter.

Chapter Seven- On the Road

Severus looked at the muggle driving the car Shane looked at him and asked ''What's the plan?''

Severus said ''When we take a rest break, we will talk to them then'' Shane nodded and they drove for three more hours and they pulled over to an empty park they drove to a pair of picnic benches. Severus and Shane got out and Inuyasha and Harrison got out of the RV Severus walked over and took his bag and pulled out a mirror.

Harrison said ''Is that what I think it is''

Severus nodded and said ''Sirius and Remus made a new pair before I left. Do you want to see them?''

Harrison nodded and Severus said ''Sirius Black''

They watched as a living room appeared in the background and Sirius said ''I'm coming!'' and a black-haired man with curly hair appeared and he looked and his eyes widened and he whispered ''Harry.''

Harry said ''It's Harrison that's what Mum named me''

Sirius whispered ''I know I received a letter as well I'm so sorry pup I didn't know I swear I didn't…''

Harrison nodded and said ''I was hoping that you didn't know''

Remus appeared in the side and he grinned and said ''Harrison!'' Harrison grinned at him and Remus said ''You had a creature inheritance''

Harry nodded and said ''Dumbledore blocked Mum's demon half but mine came through on my 16th and mum told me to go to Japan and I did.'' Remus and Sirius nodded and Harrison looked at his mates and Severus and Shane moved and Harry said ''So Siri Remus I found my mates.'' The two men looked at Harrison and then looked at the three demon's that appeared in the mirror. Harrison said ''Inuyasha'' Inuyasha looked around Harrison's age maybe a bit older Harrison said ''Sesshōmaru'' the older looking demon frowned at them with his arms inside his sleeves. Harrison said ''Then there's Kouga''

Kouga nodded stiffly and Harrison disappeared from view and Sesshōmaru hissed ''This Sesshōmaru will tell you only one time if you hurt or allow our mate to get hurt, I will eat you and everyone involved alive he has forgiven you but we are not pleased!''

Sirius said ''I will curse you with every dark spell I know and I will learn more as well as learn new ones if you hurt my pup'' The three mates and two godfathers stared each other down through the mirror. The staring contest stopped when Harrison came back and plopped down on Kouga's lap with the twin's and Yuki, Yuki was given to Inuyasha. Sirius stuttered ''Those are babies they have your eyes Harry.''

Harrison said ''They are mine I gave birth to them they are mine and Kouga's Naru and Kiara they are five months''

Sirius and Remus stared at the to pups in shock and Sirius whispered ''They are beautiful I can't wait to hold them'' Remus nodded and Harrison grinned.

With Rick's group

Rick looked at his son sleeping on the bed they had to stop at a farm when Carl got shot when he went with Rick hunting. It was a leg wound so he was fine after Hershel Greene took out the bullet fragments out of his leg. Rick had to go to the local high school to a FEMA trailer with the man who shot his son and the man didn't make it back. Carl opened his eyes and Rick smiled and said ''Your Mom will be happy to see you awake'' he looked at Lori sleeping with her head on the bed.

Carl mumbled ''Shane''

Rick froze and Rick said ''He's not here Carl remember''

Carl nodded and looked at his leg and said ''I miss him''

Rick said ''I do to Carl I do to.''

Lori opened her eyes and said ''Your awake baby boy'' she hugged his head.

Carl blushed and said ''Mom!'' and Rick chuckled.

A week later

Harrison looked at the prison and said ''I don't think I want to live inside a prison.''

Severus nodded and said ''We can stay in the yard I have a tent that the Malfoy's gave me for my 28th birthday.''

Shane said ''A tent I don't think we can all…''

Severus said ''Magic remember you will be shocked at what it can do.''

Shane's eyes widened and said ''This is something I have to see''

Severus smirked and said ''We can put up wards so humans won't be able to see into the yard we can use the prison as a main house until we are ready to travel it's getting cooler.''

Sesshōmaru said ''I will be taking Kouga to clear the prison tomorrow'' Severus waved his wand and put up the white tent in the middle of the yard he waved his wand and the grass in the prison yard cut itself down so that it wasn't as tall as before.

Kouga entered the yard shaking blood off his hands and arms he said ''There's a hole on the side of the prison it looks as if a bomb went off, we will have to either fix it or just block that side off.''

Severus said ''Harrison and I can fix it once the prison is clear.'' Kouga and Sesshōmaru nodded and Harrison Inuyasha and Shane were already inside the tent. Severus Kouga and Sesshōmaru followed them inside Shane had his mouth dropped open in shock or awe.

He looked and said ''There's a freaking kitchen''

Severus said ''There are six bedroom's that we can choose from since the master bedroom has a bedroom attached to it that can be Harrison's room, they can make a nursery for that room attached to the master.''

Harrison looked at Severus and he said ''I can't take that room Sev it's your tent you should have it.''

Severus grunted ''I haven't even used this tent yet and I'm not the one with three mates with three babies''

Harrison nodded and his mates had already taken off to the room and Harrison sighed softly and shook his head at his mates. He picked up Kiara and said ''Come on let's go find your daddies and brother's'' Kiara babbled and giggled at him.

Severus walked over to the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of water from the cooling cabinet and handed a bottle to Shane and Shane said ''This is amazing.''

Severus said ''It is amazing I remember when I arrived in the magical world. My mother was a witch my father a muggle like you and he hated my magic and my mother's he beat us'' Shane opened his mouth and Severus said ''Then I met Lily Evan's and we were best friends I told her about her magic and then a few years later we entered the magic world.'' Shane listened to Severus's stories while drinking his water.


End file.
